


First Valentine's

by NanakiBH



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifel likes to bring back many gifts from the future - even holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Valentine's

A wisp of hair fell in front of his face but he didn't move to push it back. His eyes slowly slid shut as a warm breeze swirled in from the window. Within moments, he felt his thoughts floating away as his breath evened out and his shoulders relaxed.

An unmeasurable amount of time must have passed before something drew his attention from beyond the comfortable embrace of sleep. He cracked open an eye, vaguely realizing that he had been drooling all over the scroll he had been working on. Something moved in his peripheral and he glanced downward beside him where he noticed a familiar pair of pristine black shoes.

Instantly, he shot upward, wiped the drool off his face with the back of his robe's sleeve and attempted to fix his hair back into place as quickly as he could.

“No need to get all flustered,” Lucifel said warmly, ruffling the hair he had just worked to fix. “You know I won't tattle on you for falling asleep. You don't have anything to really write about right now anyway.”

Enoch nodded, feeling a little embarrassed, and looked down at his feet. “It was kind of hard not to fall asleep. It's a nice day, you know. Birds chirping, gentle breezes...”

“It's always a nice day here.” Lucifel smirked. “It's Heaven, after all.”

Enoch flushed. “Well...”

The angel laughed and held up a hand to wave off any further excuses. As cute as they were to him, he had something that he wanted to give to him. He held up a bag with his other hand and Enoch's face instantly lit up at the sight. It was something familiar to him now and it always meant that Lucifel was going to share something new with him.

“What'd you get this time?”

“Something for you. I ran into a specific day in a distant future that made me think about getting you this.” He pulled out another chair by Enoch's desk and sat himself down. The young scribe turned his own chair around and sat down as well, trying not to appear too anxious to know what was inside the bag.

He took it in his hands and glanced up at Lucifel who nodded for him to look inside. The top of the bag was stuffed with delicate paper. Carefully, he moved it aside until his fingers met what was at the bottom of the bag. When he pulled it out to get a look at it, he still felt slightly confused. It seemed to be some kind of box; not quite round, with only two rounded edges at the top that met in a sharp point at the bottom. The surface of the strange box was shiny and red and the whole thing was held together with a golden bow.

“It's a box, isn't it?”

Lucifel laughed gently, amused at his human companion's innocent confusion about his new item from the future. “You aren't wrong. It's certainly a box, but it's what is in the box that is important. You see, it's shaped that way to represent the human heart.”

Enoch looked surprised, putting a hand over his own chest.

The angel's eyes widened. “Uh! Don't worry, there's nothing suspicious inside the box. It's shaped that way to represent love. Heart and love, you see? Like warm feelings. I tend to forget sometimes what you won't be familiar with...”

“Love?” Enoch looked back up with a smile.

Lucifel nodded and smiled sheepishly back. “Yes. Now, if you would.” He gestured at the box he held.

Without further ado, Enoch pinched the end of the ribbon and gave it a tug until the loops all slid apart and loosened. The things inside the box looked like very smooth, round pebbles, but had the most pleasant aroma that surrounded him as soon as the lid had been lifted.

“What are these?” he asked curiously, picking one up to inspect it.

It was hard for Lucifel to hide his amusement. “It's chocolate. It's a popular confection that humans make from the beans of trees that grow in... Well, I suppose you wouldn't be familiar with where it's from yet.”

“You called it a... 'confection'?”

“Ah, yes. Like a small dessert or treat. It's very sweet and has a creamy, rich texture. It melts on your tongue and... Look, I should just stop telling you. You're holding it – why don't you just see for yourself?”

True enough, the little round thing was already starting to melt between his fingers. With no reason not to trust him, he popped it into his mouth.

It was only a second before his lips started twitching at the corners and a huge smile stretched across his face. A second later, he put another one in his mouth. And then another.

Lucifel held up his hands suddenly, sputtering while he tried to get him to stop. He snatched the box and closed the lid, putting it safely atop his desk before he could attempt to stuff his mouth with more.

“Take it easy, will you. You shouldn't eat so many of these at once. You'll get fat, you know.”

Enoch looked surprised, but wordlessly seemed to conclude that he was right. Like any other splendid thing, it was probably meant to be enjoyed only in moderation. The mouthful of chocolate he had was so wonderful, though.

Once he swallowed and licked the melted chocolate from his fingers, a thought occurred to him. “Lucifel,” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed, “what made you think of getting me chocolate this time? You said there was a specific day?”

“Yes – a holy holiday dedicated to a saint, actually. It's a day that's occurred again and again in many of the possible futures I've seen and it's a day that makes a lot of people happy. You celebrate it by giving chocolates to someone who's important to you.”

“And? Do I give you something back now?”

“I suppose you could if you want. It's not always expected... It's not like you have chocolate to give me back in return, so you don't have to-”

His sentence was cut abruptly when the young Enoch leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Perhaps Lucifel was imagining things, but it seemed to linger for a moment longer than necessary. He he wasn't going to protest and he'd believe what he wanted because Enoch's lips felt so soft against his cheek. It was an unexpectedly appropriate gift to receive in return. 

“Is that good?” he asked, sitting back in his chair.

He hadn't given him the chocolate with the intention of having him do anything in return (although he found that debatable in hindsight) but a gift was a gift and it would be purely impolite to say he didn't enjoy it.

“Yes. It was just as sweet, thank you.”


End file.
